Plug connections and plug connectors for use in a high-voltage on-board electrical system are known. For example, German patent documents DE 10 2015 104 377.7 and DE 10 2015 114 080.2 describe an electrical plug connector that is suitable for use in a high-voltage on-board electrical system. The electrical connector has a contact part with a sleeve that forms a receiving space for a plug-in contact that is to be inserted in a direction of insertion. A contact spring is attached in the interior of the sleeve and is adapted to be urged by a displaceable locking bolt in the direction of the receiving space for the plug-in contact. The electrical plug connector equipped with his contact part makes it easy to insert and withdraw the plug-in contact.
German patent document DE 10 2014 019 620 A1, US Patent Application 2010/0261363 A1 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,922 A disclose electrical plug contacts. However, the plugs suffer from various drawbacks. For example, it is desirable to improve the plug connection with regard to vibration resistance, as this would result in greater suitability for contacting a drive unit or motor of a vehicle.